True Strength
by Mabini
Summary: Naruto was born with a chakra disease. suck at summaries. First fic. R&R. no flames. and even if people think it sucks. i don't start something unless i finish it. NaruHarem. Rated M for later content
1. The Discovery

What if Naruto was born with the same chakra disease. Suck at summaries. First attempt at

a fic. No flames please. But correct me for grammar.

"Sup" Regular speech

'_sup' Thought_

"**Sup" Demon speech, Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime. If you can find any references to what I borrowed good for you.**

8 years after the Kyuubi incident.

Uzumaki Naruto had just joined the academy some time ago. Most of the class was exited. Today they were supposed to learn a jutsu in class. The most excited out of the bunch was Uzumaki Naruto. He was extremely anxious at taking his first step in to being a ninja. For some reason he wasn't good at performing jutsus but maybe if someone explained he'd be able to get them right. Just then Iruka walked into the door. "Alright class. As you know today you are going to be learning how to perform Henge." After that he started explaining what it does and the seals. "Alright everybody line up and perform the jutsu when called." Everybody lined up. And he started going down the list. Naruto was exited after seeing how all the girls went crazy over Sasuke he wanted to get acknowledgement for simple things.

He caught up in daydreaming about Sakura telling him he was way cooler than Sasuke when all of a sudden. "Naruto." "Ahh!… yes Iruka-sensei." After some giggles from the rest of the class. "Perform a henge." "Hai." He put his hands into the ram seal and yelled out "Henge!" Nothing happened. He tried again. "Henge!" Still nothing happened. " Naruto were you even listening to the lecture." Iruka asked angrily. "I was!" Naruto whined. "Just go back to your seat and meet me after school for detention!" Naruto started walking up the stairs to his seat. As he was walking up the stairs everybody was laughing at him. Saying things like.

"What a loser."

"He's nowhere close to Sasuke-kun."

"Even Kiba was able do it."

"Yeah even me… Hey wait!"

"Dobe."

This just made it all worse for him. After class he had detention. " So Naruto why weren't you paying attention to my lecture. It would of saved you the embarrassment?" "I did listen Iruka-sensei! I even took notes look here." He showed Iruka a scroll. True to his word there were notes. Copied down to every last detail. "Then why weren't you able to perform the jutsu?" " I don't know I channeling my chakra around my skin like you said but I couldn't fell anything." "Hmm. Lets ask the Hokage after about this after we get some ramen." "Really. You'll take me to get some ramen?" Iruka sweatdropped. "Yes I'll take you out to ramen." "Yatta!" With that he grabbed Iruka and dragged him to Icharaku's ramen.

Twenty minutes and forty bowls of ramen later.

All was quite at the hokage's office when. "OJIIISAAAAN!" yelled Naruto as he burst through the door. _'Thank Kami-sama no more paper work.'_ Thought Sandaime. "Yes Naruto-kun." Then Iruka came in. "Sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama, Naruto and me wanted to ask you a question." "No apology necessary. You save me from the boredom of paperwork. Now what is it that you wanted to ask Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up at him and asked " Why can't I do jutsus Ojiisan?" "I don't know. You'll have to explain what the case is." Stated Sandaime. Iruka spoke up. "Naruto has said he tried performing the jutsu I taught in class today and channeled chakra for a henge but he couldn't feel anything." "Hmm. Hold on a second." He pressed a button on his desk and spoke. "Secretary can you request for the presence of Hyuuga Hiashi. Tell him the Hokage wishes to see him." "Yes Hokage-sama." They waited for about a minute when the doors opened up and the Hyuuga Hiashi walked in and spoke. "Hokage-sama, why have you requested for my presence."

"I want you to use your Byakugan on Naruto to check his chakra coils." Hiashi got an enraged look on his face. "You called me in for something as pathetic as that! Why couldn't of you called for a branch member?" Sandaime looked strait at him. "Because your Byakugan is the best out of all your clans." "I will not do such an outrageous thing!" "I gave you an order. So do it" "Fine!" Sarutobi looked at Naruto "Naruto-kun can you please try to perform a henge again?" "Okay Ojiisan." Hiashi activated his Byakugan and Naruto performed a ram seal. "Henge!" he shouted. Hiashi got a surprised look on his face.

"So Hiashi what happened?" "Interesting it seems that he has some sort of chakra blockage." "What do you mean?" asked Sarutobi. "Well he has an extremely abnormal amount of chakra. About as much as you if not more." The Hokage was shocked he expected Naruto had a lot of chakra do to the Kyuubi but not that much. Naruto was shocked to and only thought on thing. _'That is Awesome!' _Hiashi decided to speak up. "Well because he has so much chakra at a young age the chakra leaks out. The body attempts to stop this by blocking the chakra from escaping. Its kind of like getting your teneketsu closed except for a lot longer." Naruto started to get confused. "Ojiisan. What does getting your tenekenetsu closed mean?" "Hmm? Oh yes getting your teneketsu closed means that you got hit there and it closes your inner chakra coils." Naruto nodded " It makes sense." _'What the hell is he talking about!' _

Sarutobi turned to Hiashi. "So how long will it be until he is able to use chakra?" Hiashi looked at Naruto and then back at Sarutobi. "This disease can't be cured. Besides bursts of the _its_ chakra probably never." Hiashi stated. Sarutobi looked at Naruto. What he saw was something that made his heart fall. He saw Naruto crying. He went to Naruto, bent down and hugged him. "It's all right Naruto. It's all right. Please stop crying." Naruto continued crying his heart out. After that he started to calm down. "But Ojiisan I can't be a ninja anymore. I will never become Hokage. And if I did become a ninja what type of ninja can't perform jutsus." "It's all right you can be ninja without knowing anything. In fact they are usually some of the strongest ninjas around." "Really!" "Yes actually starting next week I'll get you a personal trainer." Naruto tackled Sandaime to the ground. "You're the best Ojiisan." Hiashi decided to speak up. "Well if my job is done here. I'll be taking my leave." And with that he left. Naruto and Sandaime stood up.

"Who will you be hiring as his personal trainer?" asked Iruka. Sandaime looked at Iruka with a surprised look on his face. "Oh Iruka I forgot you were here." Iruka dropped his head. "I don't know I'll decide eventually." "Ok… I guess." Sandaime looked back at Naruto. "Well Naruto-kun I need to get back to my paperwork." "Ok I'll see you later Ojiisan, Iruka-sensei." And with that he left. "I guess I'll be taking my leave now." Said Iruka. He was about to leave when. "Iruka wait." Iruka looked back at Sandaime. "What is it Hokage-sama." "I'll be Naruto out of the academy when I find a personal trainer for him." "But why?" "Because the students there will only make it worse for Naruto when they find out he can't perform jutsus." "I guess you have a point." "Good. You can leave now Iruka." "Goodbye Hokage-sama." And with that he left. Right after he started looking through a book that he pulled out of his desk. After about a minute of looking a smile lit up on his face. He pressed a button on his desk. An Anbu appeared. "What is it that you called for me Hokage-sama." "Can you retrieve Kazama." "Which Kazama sir." "Just Kazama." "Oh… him." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was walking back to his house. He was thinking a lot about what just happened. _'Man this suck and rocks at the same time. Let's see what happened today. I got laughed at by the whole class. I got detention. Then I figure out that I can't do jutsus anymore. But on the bright side I'm gonna get a personal trainer. And of course I got ramen. I wonder who my personal trainer is gonna be.' _He continued his thinking when he suddenly bumped into someone. He landed on the ground with a big thud. "Oww." Naruto whined as he rubbed the back of his head. The person he ran into was a ninja. The ninja he ran into looked at him with an angry glare. " What the hell do you think your doing demon." He said with venom. A villager came up next to the ninja. "What did this demon do?" asked the villager. "He attacked me." He shouted. "What!" screamed a number of villagers and ninja.

"The demon attacked a ninja." Said a villager.

"We should take care of it right now." Said another.

"YEAH!" screamed the mob that was formed.

"Kill the demon!"

Naruto looked in horror as the mob started to close in on him. "No! Stop I didn't do anything. Please stop. Just leave me alone." Pleaded Naruto. "Tell that to the thousands you killed demon!" screamed a villager. One of the ninja threw a shuriken at Naruto. He cried in plain only to fuel the villagers excitement. The mob completely surrounded him and started beating him. He cried in pain but only more villagers came and continued the beating. The beating lasted for about fourteen minutes before someone stopped the fight. "Hey leave the poor kid alone what did he ever do to you!" Said the stranger. "This demon killed about half the population of Konoha nine years ago. He took the fourth's life and now were returning the favor!" shouted one of the ninja. "Just leave him alone!" he shouted. "When he rots in hell we will." Shouted a villager. The stranger lifted his fist into the air then he brought his fist down to the ground and yelled. **"DANCHAKU!" **

Right as his fist connected to the ground the earth bellow the mob instantly collapsed into about a twenty foot crater. Naruto was about to fall in when a figure dressed in black grabbed him and pulled him away. "Don't worry. Your going to be okay." The figure said just as Naruto's vision went black.

He awoke inside a white room. He remembered the night before and shuddered at the thought. He sighed. He smelled the air and smelled something really weird. He smelt sake. He looked to his left and there was a young man around his twenties sleeping in a chair with a sake bottle in one hand. The man was really tall of what he could tell about six feat probably. He had a scar on his eyebrow and had tan skin. He wore no hiate so he guessed he was visiting. He was wearing a sleeveless black vest with a red shirt under it. On his right arm he had a tattoo that looked like a giant sword. He wore black jeans with a brown belt belt. He wore black boots with steal on the end of them. After examining him thoroughly he decided to speak up.

"Hey who are you?" Naruto asked. The man continued to sleep. "Hey…wake up." Naruto said. The man continued to sleep. " Hey you drunk! Wake up!" The man continued to sleep. " Whatever who needs you." He laid his head back down on his pillow. After a minute a nurse came in and looked at him and sighed with relief. "I'm glad your awake. Your were out for three days. Hard to believe you healed this early." She said. Naruto looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Somebody actually was happy to see he was alright. "Excuse me nurse." "Yes?" "Who is he?" he asked pointing to the drunk. "Oh him. He's the one who brought you to the hospital. He has been by your side ever since you got here. Well besides when he went out and bought about a weeks worth of sake." "Oh…ok. Thanks for telling me." "Your welcome." After doing some diagnostic checks she left the room.

Naruto stared at the man who saved him. _' Someone actually helped me. Why? Who is he?'_ "I guess I should thank him." He said to himself. " Yeah I think you should." Said a dark voice from behind him. "Ahh!" Naruto jumped and looked behind him. It was the man who saved him. " Glad to see that your all right." The stranger said. "Don't scare me like that!" he screamed. "Sorry I was just answering your statement." "Shut up!" he yelled. "Thanks for saving me." "No problem." He said in a monotone voice.

After about a minute of silence Naruto finally decided to speak up. "Why?" he asked. ""Why what?" "Why did you save me?" "Well there are a couple of reasons for that. First of all I thought it was messed up. Second of all I think you are a hero for carrying the Kyuubi. And" "Wait what?" "What?" "What do you mean I carry the Kyuubi?" "You mean nobodies ever told you?" "Told me what?" "Danm that's right there's a rule against telling the younger generation." "What do you mean?" "Oh well. Might as well tell you now." "What the hell are you talking about?" "Stop yelling and I'll tell you." "Fine."

"Well you know how the Kyuubi supposedly got killed eight years ago. Well the Yondaime couldn't defeat it. So he sealed it inside a child. That child was you." He simply stated. Naruto stared wide eyed at him. He couldn't believe it. The Kyuubi is why he couldn't have any friends. The Kyuubi is the reason he was hated. The Kyuubi is the reason for everything bad in his life. He did the only thing he could. He cried. The stranger looked at him. "Hey… stop crying." He said. Naruto continued to cry. "Hey I told you to stop crying!" he shouted. "Why are you talking as if it's nothing. My life is worthless. Now I know that I'll never become Hokage! I'll never be able to do anything." He whispered the last part. "Well it's the past you can't do anything about it. And don't go after revenge, it'll only ruin your life." He stated. "And plus won't it only be that much sweeter if you prove all those dumbass's wrong." He said. Naruto laughed. "I guess your right. But I can't use jutsus. Ojiisan told me that I would get a personal trainer but I don't think that will help." "All diamonds start off rough, right. And I can't do jutsus either so yeah I'm doing pretty good." "You can't do jutsus either. Wow. Are you any good." "Yes. I made a name for myself because of it to." "Oh yeah that's reminds me what's your name?" "Oh my name is." Just then the door opened.

Sarutobi walked in. "Naruto-kun I heard you were finally awake." Sarutobi said. Naruto ran over to him and hugged him. "Ojiisan!" Sarutobi looked down at Naruto then looked up and saw the stranger. "Oh Kazama I didn't know you here already." He said. "Ojiisan how do you know him?" Naruto asked. "Oh. I hired him to come here and Be your personal trainer."

**Notes**

Danchaku means impact I think.

Well what do you think of my first fic good, bad.

Tell me if my grammar is bad so yeah.

And for the "All diamonds start out rough" I think its an original quote. If not tell me.

And as for pairing I will get inspiration for something eventually.


	2. The Training Begins

Well so far I have one alert that's a good start for me. So yeah. I made a decision last night. I'm going to make Naruto lots of girls like him so yeah. And he's not going to be a super Naruto just a little more stronger then Lee at first.

AND NOW FOR ANOTHER PERVERT INSPIRED CHAPTER OF **TRUE STRENGTH. **(Working title.)

"_Oh. I hired him to come here and Be your personal trainer."_

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "What? But Ojiisan he's a drunk!" he yelled. Kazama dropped his head. And Sarutobi sweatdropped. "Well yes Naruto-kun. He is a drunk but he is extremely strong and he has the same disease as you." "I know that. And why didn't you ever tell me about the Kyuubi?" Naruto yelled. Sarutobi got a shocked look on his face. " Naruto who told you that?" "I did." Kazama spoke up. "Why? You know that telling him is punishable by death." "Well since I'm going to be his sensei I think he should no more about himself than I do. And he seems to be taking it pretty well so far." He stated. "(Sigh) I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said. "It's okay Ojiisan. I just want to know about my own life." He said as he hugged Sarutobi. Kazama got into a thinking pose which consisted of rubbing his chin while murmuring random stuff.

After about a minute of silence Kazama decided to speak up. "Well I decided I'm gonna train him in two things." He said. "What?" Naruto and Sarutobi asked in unison. "Well I'm gonna train him in my trademark style. Heavens Fist (Translator broke T-T) and in one weapon of his choice." He said. "Really?" Naruto asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes." Kazama answered. "Cool!" "Well Naruto-kun see he's not going to be that bad." Sarutobi said. "Yeah but he's still a drunk." He said as him and Sarutobi started laughing. "Hey! Do you want me to train you or not!" he yelled. Naruto stopped laughing. "Yes Kaza-sensei." He said nervously. "That's better." "If you don't mind Hokage-sama I'm going to take Naruto out to go bye him some new clothes. I mean orange really isn't in style… ever." Sarutobi laughed "You may go I need to go back to my office anyway. Bye Naruto-kun, Kazama-san." And with that he made some hand seals and disappeared. "God I wish I could do that!" Naruto yelled. Kazama looked at him. "With the training I'll be giving you. You'll move so fast you won't need anything like that." "Cool!" "Ok let's go and put on some clothes boxers alone aren't that in either." Naruto quickly got dressed and him and Kazama left.

The two were walking down the streets of Konoha. "So Kaza-sensei. How hard are you going to train me?" Asked nervously. Kazama looked at him. "I don't train people that hard." Naruto sighed in relief. "I'm a freakin slaved river. Your going to go through hell and back by the time we are halfway done. When were done you'll probably be dead." Naruto grew pale. "But don't worry only about one out of two people died when I training them." Naruto grew even paler. "In fact you're my second student." Naruto stopped and grew even more pale if it was possible. "Hey are you ok I mean you're really pale are you sick or something?" Kazama asked. "No Kaza-sensei. So who did you train that di-died?" "Oh. Him he was really great one of the best that I have ever taught. HE was always energetic just like you. But one day I was teaching him how to roll over but then he bit the dust." He said sadly. "Oh. Wait you were teaching him how to rollover? Was he a dog or something?" Naruto asked "No he was a hamster. But that isn't the point. The point is that you could die during my training." Naruto sweatdropped. "Okay were here." Kazama stated. "Were?" "At the clothes shop." He answered. "But this place always kicks me out when I go inside Kaza-sensei." He whined. "Oh really I'll change that." And with that said he dragged Naruto inside.

The shop clerk heard a bell ring and looked at the door for his customers. He looked at Kazama with a smile and turned his head to look at his acquaintance. He grew an angry glare on his face but quickly shook it off. "Excuse me sir but I need to ask your friend their to leave." "It's okay I think he should stay." "Sir. Please send him out or I'll kick you out to." "I thought you were asking him to leave." "Just tell him to get out of here!" "No." "Both of you get out now!" the shop clerk yelled. And the force of the yell shattered the stores windows and blew Kazama and Naruto out of the store. When Kazama and Naruto got up Naruto yelled at him. "See they always kick me out!" "Well… let's find another store." Kazama simply stated. And with that he grabbed Naruto and dragged him to another store.

After about thirty minutes of getting kicked out of stores they found one that they hoped would take them in. When they walked in they saw a girl around Naruto's age. She was sleeping. Kazama walked up to the counter and woke her up. "Um excuse me. Miss can you go get your father." He said. " Ahh okay." She got up from her seat and went to go get her father. She came back with a man who was as tall a Kazama. "This is my father." She said. Kazama looked at him and did the most unexpected thing ever. He hugged him and yelled "David!" he let go of him and looked at him. "How you been doing man? When did you get a kid? I thought you moved to Wave country. Will you let this kid into your store?" Kazama asked "I'm doing fine Kazama. I got a kid a year after I got married. I moved back here just a while ago. And yes why wouldn't I let the kid in?" Said David. "Don't you know about his case." "Of course I do. He's a hero I mean he does carry the Kyuubi." "Dude don't say that does your kid know?" Kazama asked. "Of course she does. Why not know who a hero is." "Well okay. Ay dude can I get a custom order of clothes." "Of course." "Okay Naruto sit down and wait for me."

Naruto sat down and thought. _'Wow somebody actually thinks I'm a hero. Somebody acknowledges me.'_ "Hi." Came a voice next to him. It was David's daughter. "Umm hi." He said. "What's your name? Mine is Kanami." She said. "My names Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." He said. "Your Naruto. My father says you're a hero. He never mentioned that you were this cute." She said. Naruto got a heavy blush. Nobody ever thought he was cute or at least told him it. "Um… yeah. Um." She giggled. "Don't you think I'm cute." She asked in a fake sad voice. Naruto blushed even harder. "I do… I mean your alright. I mean your cute… I uh." She giggled. "You know Naruto-kun this may be strait forward but I haven't ever had a kiss yet. I wouldn't mind if you steal one from me." She said. He got extremely nervous he didn't know what to do. Then like his prayer got answered. "Ok Naruto lets go." Kazama said out of the blue. Kanami pouted. But Naruto was so relieved. He hardly ever talked to a girls let alone flirt with one. Or at least what he thought was flirting. "Ok!" He got up from his seat but before he could and run over to Kazama. Kanami grabbed him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I hope I see you again to Naruto-kun." "Um… bye." And with that he ran to Kazama.

As they were walking away from the store. "So what did you get me Kaza-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Oh. You'll see." Kazama answered. "What did you get me?" Naruto whined. "Let's just say there will be a lot more girls like Kanami." Naruto got a nervous and confused look on his face. "So when do we start training." He asked. "Tomorrow." Kazama answered. "At what time?" he asked. "Seven o'clock. Be there or else you have to find yourself another sensei." Kazama stated. "Okay. But if I am late. Can I have another chance?" asked Naruto. "Depends I'll flip a coin on it." "I'll see you there tomorrow at training area seven okay." "Hai." "Good." And with that Kazama left.

The next day. Naruto was waiting at training area seven. He'd been waiting for about thirty minutes. "Where is he. He's the one who told me not to be late." "Yeah I know." Came a voice from behind him. He looked behind him and saw Kazama. "Why the hell are you late?" "I thought I said seven thirty? Oh well now I'm here. So let's get started." He walked over to him and dropped weights on the ground. "Put these on." He ordered. "Hai." Naruto put the weights on and dropped to the ground. "How much do these freakin weigh." "About twenty-five pounds each." Kazama answered. "What but that's one hundred pounds I can't lift that much up!" He screamed. "How much does that make you weigh then?" Asked Kazama. " Two hundred and twelve pounds. Why?" "Fat people have to carry around that weight all the time. You don't see them complaining." "Wait what?" "Okay whatever. Do one thousand pushups, sit-ups, and squats. Then punch and kick that log one thousand times with each arm and leg." "What that's impossible to do in with these weights on." Complained Naruto. "Complaining won't get you done faster. Doing it will." And with that Naruto started.

'_The kid's got promise. I hope he gets strong.'_

**At the Hokage's office.**

Sarutobi was watching Naruto on his crystal ball.

"Well it seems that Naruto has started his training. I wonder if he's strong enough to face what's coming for him later on." After about a minute of watching he pulled out a small orange book and started to giggle.

**Eight hours later**

Naruto finally finished and he collapsed on the ground in front of Kazama. "There. You happy. I did it Kaza-sensei." Naruto said with as much of a triumphant voice when you're on the ground. "Hmm. Oh I wasn't paying attention but good job. Okay take a five minute break then were going to pick up your new clothes." "Kay." Later they were inside David's shop. "Okay Naruto go into the changing room and try on your new clothes." Said Kazama. Five minutes later. Kanami was waiting for Naruto to come out. "Okay Naruto come can you come out now?" asked Kazama. "It's a little tight Kaza-sensei." answered Naruto. "That's the way it's supposed to be." "Okay I guess." And with that Naruto came out. Naruto was wearing a red skin-tight muscle shirt. On top of that was a black hooded jacket with a red stitching of Kyuubi on his right sleeve and a blue dragon on the other. He wore black fingerless gloves with metal a kanji for power one each. And finally he wore black baggy pants that had the same stitching of the jacket except on opposite sides. Kazama smiled when he saw that Kanami had hearts in her eyes.

"How do I look?" asked Naruto. Instantly Kanami ran over to him and hugged his right arm "Naruto-kun!" Kanami squealed as Naruto blushed really hard. "I think Kanami thinks you look good." Kazama stated as he started chuckling. "Yeah… I guess so. Umm… Kanami-chan can you get off of me?" "No." "Please." "No." Kazama decided that he should speak up. "Ok Kanami let go of him. We need to get back to training." "Fine." She whined. She let go of Naruto and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even more if it was possible. "Bye Naruto-kun." she said in a sing-song voice. "Bye." And with that he dashed for the door. When he was outside the store. "Ok Naruto run five hundred laps around Konoha starting here." "What?" "Were gonna be doing this for eight months so get used to it." Naruto started crying, then ran his laps.

It went on like this for eight months. Naruto got a kiss on his cheek every time he went to see Kanami. He did the same exercises every day. And Kazama would get drunk every now and then. The only main difference was that Naruto was a lot stronger. He got his weights increased to fifty pounds per weight. Finally they stopped training on October ninth. They were eating out at Icharaku's ramen. "Okay Naruto were gonna start the real training tomorrow. But before we do what do you want for a weapon?" asked Kazama "Swords!" Naruto yelled spitting out his noodles onto Kazama's face. After Kazama wiped the noodle of his face he asked "How big do you want it?" "I want to learn how to wield katanas and huge swords. Bigger than me! Oh yeah! My birthday's tomorrow and you better get me something!" he yelled out, once again he spit out his noodles on to Kazama's face. _'CRAP! I FOGOT TO GET HIM A PRESENT!'_ "I'm glad to see you're exited. But I need to go ok. Meet me here tomorrow night ok." Before Naruto could ask Kazama why he was gone. "Ok kid here's your bill." "Thanks old man." Then Naruto realized something. "I don't have enough money to pay for this." He whined. After a night of washing dishes at Icharakus he walked back home and slept.

The next night Naruto was waiting near Icharaku's Ramen waiting for his sensei. "Danmit he's always late!" Naruto complained. "Actually I wait up in a tree until you complain." Stated Kazama as he jumped down from the tree Naruto was under. "What the hell you tell me this now!" "Yes, I mean it is your birthday after all." Kazama stated. "Ooooo. What cha get me. Huh, huh, huh!" Naruto yelled out in excitement. "Not yet we have to wait for some people." "What? Who?" asked Naruto. "Us." Yelled out a familiar voice. Naruto looked behind him and saw His Ojiisan, Iruka, and Kanami. "Iruka-sensei!" he screamed out. He ran with the expectance to hug Iruka. But he hugged someone much smaller. He opened his eyes and saw Kanami. At first he was shocked but then he blushed. "Naruto-kun I didn't know you cared." She hugged him back. " Um hi Kanami-chan. Can you get off." "Fine. It's your birthday." "Hi Naruto-kun." Said Sarutobi. "Hey Ojiisan." He went up to him and hugged him. "What about me?" asked Iruka. He went up to Iruka and hugged him to. "Can I eat now?" "Yes." "Yatta!" After that Naruto ran into Icharaku's and began his genocide on the ramen.

After Naruto and everyone else was done. "So what did you all get me." "I'll give you my present first said Icharaku. "What did you get me old man." "You ate a quarter all my ramen. You get it on the house." "Cool!" "Here's what I got you." Sarutobi handed him an oddly shaped present. Naruto tore through it almost as fast as he tears through ramen. When he got through he looked at it with a confused look on his face. "What is it?" asked Naruto. Sarutobi smiled. "We got a peace offering from a newly formed country across the seas. It's called a guitar. It's all the rage there." "Thank you Ojiisan! But what do I do with it?" "Your supposed to play it. There's a video explaining how to play in there. You'll be a heartbreaker when you know how to play." Naruto looked at him with confusion. "Naruto-kun I'll show you my gift next." She grabbed a red box. "Here. I hope you like it." Naruto opened it and saw a whole new set of clothes. There was a black hooded jacket. About five tight muscle shirts and two pairs of black pants. He looked at Kanami with a huge smile on his face. Before he could speak she did. "I know it's not as good as my fathers work but I did the best I could." "Thank you Kanami-chan. I like it even more now that I know that they were made by you." He went up to her and hugged her. "But that's not the end of my presents." She said. "What else did you get me?" "Close your eyes it's a surprise." "Ok." He said unsurely. He closed his eyes and waited. He felt something press against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Kanami kissing him. He instantly pulled away. "What was that?" he yelled. "That was our first kiss. I let you have mine." She answered blushing a little. "Well now that that's done I guess you get." "He pulled out three boxes. One was long and wide. And two were the same size. He opened them up and he had sparkles in his eyes. "You got me swords!" "I hope you like them. And I'm taking you on a trip until the gennin exams." He said.

"WHAT!" everyone said in unison. "Yeah were leaving after the party." Kanami started crying. Iruka was angry. Naruto was shocked. And Sarutobi had a smile on his face. "Well we better get going say goodbye and I already packed your stuff." " But I don't want to go." Complained Naruto. "Well if you want to find another sensei then be my guest." "Fine." He said goodbye to everyone and he went to the front gate of Konoha. "Well say goodbye to this place you won't be seeing it for a while." He was about to say something when he heard something. "NARUTO-KUN!" Kanami yelled. She ran up to him and hugged his arm. She was crying. "Please don't go Naruto-kun. I don't want you to go." He looked at her. "Don't worry Kanami-chan. I'll be back. Don't worry I promise I'll be back ok." "You promise?" "I promise. Now go home your dad is probably worried about you." "Okay." Before she left she turned to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You better be back." She said. "I will." And with that she walked into darkness of the streets. "Ok we're going I hope you don't miss her to much." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing." And with that they walked out of the gates.

**Notes**

Oh didn't expect the guitar thing but I absolutely fell in love with the guitar after I started playing.

If you couldn't tell ive been getting my name from s-CRY-ed so yeah.

I'm gonna skip the training trip for 1. I don't think it's necessary 2. I'm just lazy

I hope you like thes chapter so yeah.


	3. The Trip is done

Ok this is after the training trip so yeah. I'm keeping all the teams the same so like yeah.

Three Years Later

Two familiar figures were standing outside the gates of Konoha. One was very tall and wore gauntlets on his arm. He wore a black vest and a red long sleeved shirt. He also wore black pants with a pair of boots. The other figure had a familiar black jacket except with the kanji for 'Lady's Man' on the back. He wore same version of gauntlets as his companion. He had a pair of baggy blue jeans with a pair of black and white shoes. He wore a red muscle shirt that had a kanji for 'Awesome' on its right side. He looked up at his tall companion.

"Do you think any of the girls here will be cute Kaza-sensei?" Asked our favorite blonde hero.

"Kid I'm not a lolicon." Said Kazama. "Sure whatever you say." Naruto said in a sarcastic voice. "Shut up!"

They walked up to the gates and got stopped by the guards. "What is your business here?" asked the guard on the left.

"We need to see the Hokage." Answered Kazama.

"State your names." the guard on the right said while getting out a clipboard.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Kazama, just Kazama." Answered Kazama. After checking the guard checked the clipboard. "Ok you two can go on ahead." Said the guard on the left. And with that said they passed through the gates into their home. They headed strait to the Hokage's office. When they got in Naruto just burst through the doors. "OJIIISAN! I'M HOME!" he ran over to his adopted grandfather and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see your back to Naruto-kun. I can't believe you've grown so much" Naruto let go of Sarutobi. "What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto. "Oh nothing. Well I hope you've gotten stronger. It would not be good for Kazama if he didn't train you well." "Of course I have Ojiisan. I'm really good now I can do all sorts of badass stuff." Said Naruto. There was a short silence and Naruto decided to speak up.

"So when do I go back into the academy Ojiisan?" asked Naruto.

"You go back tomorrow Naruto-kun. I'm glad to see you're exited to go back." "Of course I am. I missed learning and all that junk." Said Naruto.

"Your just interested in the girls." Stated Kazama. "At least I like women!" "I'm not gay!" "Then why didn't I ever see you hit on a girl while we were on our trip?" Naruto asked with a low voice. "Shut up I did when you were asleep." "Sure. Well I'm going to go get some ramen do you want to come Ojiisan?" asked Naruto. "No it's okay Naruto-kun I need to speak to Kazama about the trip." "Okay bye Ojiisan, ." And with that he dashed out the door.

"So how was his training?" asked Sarutobi. "Well he has mastered the Heavens Fist style. He's almost mastered swords. And he is to much of a flirt with girls." Kazama stated. "Why does he have so much of an interest in girls?" "I think it was that kiss from Kanami." Sarutobi chuckled. "So what are those gauntlets you and him have on?" Sarutobi asked while pointing at Kazama's arm "Oh these. These help us use jutsus." Answered Kazama. "How? I thought you and him can't use chakra." "They absorb our chakra very gradually. By the end of a year if you don't use them they'll have as much chakra as our chakra reserves contain." "Hmm. Interesting, what type of jutsus can you two use?" "Basically we are just able to use jutsus that don't require hand seals." Stated Kazama. "Ok that's all I need to know you can go now." "Hai." And with that he dashed out the door in order to find a date so Naruto will believe him.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in front of Icharaku's ramen. _'I wonder if Ayame will be cute.' _And with that he walked in. He saw a familiar face. He snuck up behind the figure and hugged it. "KANAMI-CHAN!" screamed out Naruto.

"PERVERT!" she slapped whoever was behind her. Naruto hit a wall and thought. _'Huh. Third or fourth time this month.' _She looked at the pervert who grabbed her and got a big smile on her face. "NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed. She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. "Your finally back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Kanami-chan. Now as much as I like this can you get off of me?" asked Naruto with a smile on his face. "I'm really sorry that I hit you. I thought you were a pervert." She said while helping him up. She looked at scanned him. "You got really tall. And you look even cuter than before you know that right?" asked Kanami.

Naruto looked at her. She had the same brown hair that was just a little longer (Forgot to describe her T-T). She wore a white and blue shirt that said cute on the chest area. She wore a blue mini skirt that showed off her behind. Naruto could just stare at all day.. After wiping away a slight nose bleed he decided to answer.

"You could say the same for yourself." He said with a bright smile. This made Kanami blush. "Thank you for saying that Naruto-kun. So um do you… do you have a girlfriend?" She asked looking down in a Hinata like fashion. "Kanami-chan I like you but I want to keep my options open. But right now you're on the top of my list." He said with a big smile. "Naruto-kun you're so mean. Fine eventually I'll be your girlfriend." She said. "I hope you will be." This caused Kanami to hug Naruto. "Well Naruto-kun I need to go I'll tell my dad that your back. But before I go I'll give you a parting gift." She kissed him on the lips and left. This caused Naruto to get a nosebleed. He got back up and sat down on a stool.

"So Naruto that how was your trip?" asked Icharaku.

"OLD MAN. It's good to see you. It was good. Can I get ten of every kind of ramen you have. And where is Ayame-chan?" asked Naruto. "She's out on a trip. She should be back by tomorrow. When she gets back I'll tell her you said hi. Ok here's your first order." "Itadakimasu!" After the ramen genocide. Naruto paid and went to his old training field.

He found a really short kid who wore a scarf and a baseball cap with a hole in the middle where his hair stuck out. He was hitting a log for a while but then all of a sudden he dropped to the ground and started crying. Naruto went up to him and asked "Hey kid why are you crying? And you can tell me don't act all tough I already saw you cry." The kid looked up at Naruto.

"I need to become Hokage as fast as possible but I'm never gonna get their at this rate." He cried. "Ey man there is no fast way to become Hokage. You have to know over one thousand jutsus. And plus I'm gonna become Hokage one day without jutsus." "No I'm gonna become Hokage even if it takes me the rest of my life!" the young boy yelled. "Now that's the spirit. Hey you know what I'll help you out." Naruto grabbed some scrolls out of his pack and gave them to the young boy. "Take these. They'll help you train. Go to the Hokage and tell him that you want a personal trainer named Kazama." Naruto said with an evil glint in his eyes. "And before I go what's your name?" asked Naruto. "My name is Konohamaru. Yours?" "Uzumaki Naruto. I'll see you later." And with that he walked to another training field.

When he arrived there was somebody already there. _'Why is there never an empty training field.'_ There was a boy in green spandex with a leaf hiate around his waist. He had the biggest set of eyebrows Naruto had ever seen. The boy was punching a log and by looking at the marks it had been for a long time. Naruto moved closer. The boy did not pay attention. "What's up." Naruto said. The spandex stopped his training and looked at Naruto.

"Hello I am Rock Lee. What is your name?" asked Lee. "My name's Naruto. So what are you trying to do exactly?" asked Naruto. "I am training to improve my skills at taijutsu because I am not satisfied with it." Answered Lee. "Oh. What type of jutsus are you good at?" asked Naruto. "Sadly for some reason I can't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. So I trained myself in taijutsu so I could prove to everyone that you can be ninja without them." Naruto looked at him with an interested look. "Yeah I have the same case it's some sort of disease. Judging that you can manipulate chakra your case isn't as serious as mine. I heard there was a cure. Maybe one day we can both look for it." Stated Naruto. "Really? You would do that for a stranger like me?" "Of course what are friends for?" Lee started crying he ran over to Naruto and hugged him. "Thank you Naruto-kun I have never had that much friends. Thank you!" Naruto pushed Lee off. "Ey dude I never had that much friends either in fact your one of my first friends to." Naruto said with a big smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun but how can you are able you able to perform jutsus?" asked Lee.

"See these gauntlets I have on. It absorbs my chakra and that way I could use the chakra gathered to use certain types of jutsus. The problem is it takes a lot out of you if you use to many jutsus. I could get you a pair in a couple of months it may take long but it's worth it." Stated Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I would like to know if we could spar." "Sorry not right now I need to go somewhere right now. I'll see yah when I see yah." And with that he ran into the direction of town.

He met up with Kazama in front of a gate. "So why did you want me to go here Kaza-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Well you know how you don't have a house." "Yeah." "Well Hokage-sama got us a house that we are going to share. All our stuff is inside it already so yeah." "Well I'm used to living with you so I guess it's okay. Where are we staying?" "We are staying in the house in front of you." Naruto looked to were the gates were and looked through. His jaw dropped the house was freakin huge. There was a garden, a training area, a pool, everything. "That. Is. AWESOME!" screamed Naruto. "Yeah I know. Ok lets go inside I want to find my room." With that said they dashed into the house. Naruto found his room right next to Kazama's. He had a walk in bathroom and a king sized bed. He had two thoughts in his mind _'Life is gonna be good. And girls are gonna love this room.'_ With that thought he jumped on his bed and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up to a cold bucket of water. "Naruto wake up your going to be late."said Kazama.

" Saying I'm gonna be late is like saying that you have a date tonight." Naruto said in a sarcastic voice. "Just get ready." "Fine." After Naruto got ready he ate some ramen then said goodbye to Kazama. When he got to outside of the school he noticed someone was outside. He ran up to the figure and hugged it. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" Iruka looked at who tackled him to the ground.

"Naruto I heard you were back. How are you doing? How was your trip?" "I'm doing good. I learned a lot of stuff on my trip it was awesome. Hey Iruka-sensei when does class start?" Iruka looked at his watch. "It starts in a couple of minutes. Come on follow me." And with that Iruka dragged Naruto to class. "Wait out until I call you in." "Hai." And with that Iruka walked inside the classroom.

"Ok class settle down. We have an old student coming back from a long trip so everybody give a warm welcome to Uzumaki Naruto." With that Naruto walked into the door and put on the most badass look he could.

"What's up!" Everybody just looked at him. Some girls had hearts in their eyes while others were just ogling Sasuke. The boy part of the classroom were trying to remember him. "Ok Naruto find a seat." Naruto started looking around the classroom. _'Ok lets see what we got to offer. Blondie's ok but wouldn't have a chance with Sasuke-teme around. Pinkie nah. Huh that blue haired girl looks kind of cute.' _He walked up the stairs and sat next to her. "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto as you may have known. What's yours?" asked Naruto.

"Ano… I'm Hyuuga Hinata." _'Naruto-kun.'_ "Hinata! Aren't you that girl who always used to blush when you looked at me?" this caused Hinata to blush. She looked started down and twiddling her fingers. "Ah. It's okay to have a crush on somebody." This caused Hinata to turn even redder. "Your really cute you know that. Your shyness just hides it." This caused her to blush even more. "You know I'm looking for a girlfriend. I wouldn't mind you." He said in a cheerful voice. This caused her to blush even more if possible

"Ok class as you know today is the day you are assigned to your gennin teams. "Wait Iruka-sensei why doesn't Naruto do anything to become a gennin?" asked Sakura. "Because he's been with a personal trainer and was approved by the Hokage." Sasuke got an angry look on his face. _'WHAT! Why did that dobe get a personal trainer. Why didn't I get one. I need to kill my brother as fast as possible and the DOBE gets TRAINING!' _Sasuke continued on his rants in his head how he needs power. Iruka started calling out the teams.

Super ECT!

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

ECT.

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji."

"These are the teams wait until your sensei comes." And with that Iruka walked out the door. Everybody waited until two jounin walked into the classroom. "Team 10 follow me." Said a man with a cigarette in his mouth. With that team ten stood up and was about to walk out. Naruto looked at Ino

"I hope you miss me cutie." He said with a wink. Ino turned red and left without saying anything. "Team 8 come with me." The women wrapped in bandages said. Before Hinata could stand up her arm got grabbed by Naruto

. "If you could consider my offer that would be great." He said with a smile. She blushed a lot more than she had before. "B-Bye Naruto-kun." And with that she left. Team 7 waited for about three hours before their sensei came. He walked into the room.

"Meet me on the roof in five." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Team 7 was sitting on top of the roof with their sensei.

"Ok let's start by introducing ourselves. You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams." He said. "Sensei shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" asked Sakura. "Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes. My hobbies…And as for my dreams I don't feel like telling you that either. Ok pink your up." Said Kakashi.

"My likes are. (glances towards Sasuke.) My hobbies are (glances towards Sasuke.) My dreams are (glances towards Sasuke.) My dislikes are Ino-pig!" She yelled out with furry. "Ok brooding-man your up." Kakashi said pointing towards Sasuke.

"I don't have any likes. My hobbies are training. I have many dislikes. And my dream… no ambition is to kill a certain man and restoring my clan." _'Geez what a drama queen' _thought Naruto. "Ok… you your up" He said pointing to Naruto.

"I like girls and… yeah well girls. I dislike emo people like the one on my team." He said pointing to Sasuke. Earning a glare from both Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto smirked. "And as for my hobbies I like dating girls, playing guitar, training, and… more girls. And I dream of either being Hokage and having a harem of girls I love or just one girl." He said while closing his eyes and smiling. Sakura blushed and Sasuke just scoffed. "Okay… well just meet me tomorrow at training field seven at seven o'clock. We will have our gennin exams there."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei didn't we already have our gennin exams?" asked Sakura. "That was only to see if you qualified for these exams. Only thirty-three percent will pass the exam." Sakura and Sasuke were shocked and Naruto just smirked. "And don't eat anything. You might throw up." Said Kakashi. Then Naruto decided to be a smartass. "I think I'll take my chances." Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Ok meet me there tomorrow." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Sasuke-kun want to go out." "No." and he jumped off the roof. "I think he's gay. I mean he doesn't even look at girls. And he's stared at me. Are you sure about him?" he asked. Sakura hit him across the head. "OF COURSE HE'S NOT GAY! ME AND HIM HAVE A VERY DEEP RELATIONSHP!" Sakura screamed. Naruto smirked. "And I haven't had my first kiss." And with that Naruto disappeared.

He was in his house eating dinner with Kazama. "So who's your sensei?" asked Kazama. "I got a weirdo named Kakashi. Do you know what type of test I have to take?" asked Naruto. Kazama smirked. "Him he's a pervert and always like three hours late so you can sleep in. And for the test lets just say teamwork." Stated Kazama. "I think I get your idea. Well I got to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." After that Naruto went to his bedroom to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up at nine o'clock following Kazama's advise. He got ready and got to the training field at 9:55. When he got there Sakura yelled at him. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO LATE!" Naruto smiled.

"Well sensei isn't here is he?" asked Naruto. "Well no…" she answered. At that moment Kakashi appeared.

"Yo." "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE?" yelled Sakura "I got lost on the road of life." Answered Kakashi. "LIAR!" "Ok let's get started." Kakashi took out two bells. "You guys have to take these bells before the timer runs out or else you fail and get sent back to the academy." Kakashi stated. "But Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells." Said Sakura. "This is what weeds out the weaklings. I only want a team with strong ninja on it. And if you don't get a bell by the time the buzzer rings you get tied to a post and don't get lunch." Sakura got a worried look on her face. Sasuke smirked while Naruto just smiled. "On the count of three come at me with all you got. If you don't come at me with killer intent you won't make the cut." Stated Kakashi. "One. Two. Three!" and with that Sasuke and Sakura disappeared leaving Naruto and Kakashi.

"So you gonna come at me?" asked Kakashi. "Yes. Just not yet." Answered Naruto. He knelt down and picked up his pants leg. "I think lowering it five hundred pounds should do it." Naruto said to himself. He twisted a dial on his leg weight and he got up. "Ok now I'm ready." Said Naruto as he disappeared in a yellow blur. _'WHAT, I thought only Yondaime could use that jutsu!' _

Before he could think of anything he got kicked up in the air. Before he could do anything Naruto kicked him in the gut multible times. Then Naruto disappeared again. Before Kakashi could react a fist slammed into his face sending him down to earth. He twisted his body so that he would land on his feat. Before he could land a fist connected with his gut. **"DANCHAKU!" **screamed Naruto. Kakashi was sent flying into a tree that had a big splintered dent in it. When Kakashi got up he saw Naruto right arm shaking.

"How does a gennin have so much power?" asked Kakashi "I got trained by the best." Answered Naruto. "Well I my job's done see yah later sensei." Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow blur. From afar Sasuke was looking with anger in his eyes. "How the hell did he get so strong? I need that power. It would be perfect to kill him." Sasuke said to himself. "Well Kakashi is weak now I should go after him." Sasuke said as he threw shuriken at Kakashi. (To lazy to write the rest it goes how it did in the anime)

The buzzer rang. "Well none of you managed to get a bell." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke looked down at the ground in shame while Naruto just kept smiling.

"But Sakura you didn't even try to get a bell so guess what you get?" asked Kakashi. "Wait sensei. I have a bell." Naruto said out of the blue. "In fact I have both." Said Naruto as he held up both bells. "Well I guess that means you pass Naruto. But who gets the other bell?" asked Kakashi in a monotone voice.

"They get the bells and I fail it's as simple as that." Answered Naruto. "Well that means only one thing. You guys pass." Said Kakashi with a smile on his face. "What?" asked Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi was about to speak but Naruto did it for him. "This test was about team work if you think about it all teams are in threes. They wouldn't start changing things now. And were only gennin how the hell in Kami-sama's name to you expect to beat a jounin by yourself." Naruto said as Sasuke scoffed.

"Naruto is correct if it weren't for him you would have all failed." Stated Kakashi. "Well now that that's put aside. Meet me tomorrow at the bridge so that we can start our first mission as Team 7." Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask. Sakura smiled, Sasuke smirked while Naruto just kept on smiling.

Naruto was walking to Icharaku's Ramen. _'This is gonna be a couple of pretty awesome years.' _He thought as he entered the stand.

**Notes**

Sorry it took me so long to update. I broke up with my girlfriend so I was going through some tough emotional times.

Still looking for a new girlfriend. So like yeah I might not be able to update as soon.

Tell me what you think of the new Naruto I made. Tell me what you'd like me to do ok.

I will see you guys next chapter bye.


	4. A year later

Sorry I haven't updated in a while having problems with school (DANM YOU 8TH GRADE!). I want… no need reviews. I need to hear what people think about my story. And I want people's suggestions and all that other stuff. And if I like the idea I'll put it in. I want people to take any original ideas that I came up with and make their own story if they want. And sorry for the rambling just wanted to say what's on my mind. And now for the next chapter of True Strength.

True Strength

1 Year Later.

It had been a good year for Team 7. They had been on over four hundred D-ranked missions. Two hundred of which had been chasing after a cat named Tora. The rest Naruto would show off to the daughters of the people who hired them and get a date every single time. He would have a make out session with the girls until their father had beat the crap out of him. Sasuke had become stronger and learned two new jutsus from Naruto. Sakura had become a lot stronger ever since she got totally told off by Sasuke about how weak she was. She went on one date with Naruto. Before Naruto could even try to kiss her. Her parents stormed into the restaurant and took her away. They had just been assigned a mission to protect a bridge builder.

"Naruto stop trying to act so cool!" yelled Sakura after Naruto threw a kunai at a white bunny.

"Sakura-chan there is someone here." Said Naruto in a nervous voice.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto and Kakashi yelled as he pushed Sakura into Sasuke.

"Dobe." Said Sasuke.

"Naruto what was that for?" she complained while getting up.

When they looked at him it was good that he had pushed them out of the way. Naruto was holding a giant sword in between his hands. Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Hmm. Seems you guys are better than I thought." Came a voice out of no where. Mist started to seep into the area.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura defend Tazuna." Said Kakashi as he lifted up his forehead protector. Sasuke grew angry. "Why should we! I bet I could take him on alone!" screamed Sasuke as he took out a kunai. Naruto had thrown the sword at a tree and went to Tazuna. "Listen to sensei he is probably right." Naruto said as he got out a scroll.

"Shut up dobe you don't know what you're talking about." Just when Sasuke said that a ninja appeared behind him. "You should listen to your peers kid. And now Tazuna…you die." The ninja said as he swung his sword. It was blocked by another sword that that had a dragon carved into it that had red eyes. "You won't be hurting anyone!" screamed Naruto.

This stunned everyone even Zabuza. "Looks like the kid knows how to play." Said Zabuza as he kicked Naruto away. Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna. "You…you won't be touching him." Said Sakura as she held up her kunai shakeingly. "So be it." Said Zabuza as he dashed towards Sakura aiming his sword at her gut. Her eyes widened. _'Am I gonna die.' _ She thought.

She closed her eyes waiting for death. She felt a slight cut on her stomach area and something warm and gooey covering her. She wasn't stupid she knew this was blood. She didn't want to open her eyes. _'Don't open your eyes_. _Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes.' _She kept on thinking to herself. But she knew she had to.

She opened her eyes and what she saw would scar her for life. She saw Naruto standing in front of her with Zabuza's sword through him with the tip of it in her. She stared wide eyed for seconds that seemed like an hour. "S…Sakura-chan. I…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He said as he raised his fist and slammed it into Zabuza's sword. "Danchaku." He whispered. The blade cracked just a tiny bit. Zabuza took out the blade and looked at it.

"It seems that you have managed to crack my weapon kid. Give yourself a pat on the back." He said as he kicked Naruto into a far away tree in the forest. Naruto looked up and saw one thing he loved. A girl. The girl was wearing blue and brown kimono and for some reason had a mask in her hand. The part that Naruto liked about was that he could see up her kimono. She looked down and saw him. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him blushing even more than Hinata did.

"What the hell do you think your doing pervert." The girl said as she slapped him.

"One of the most beautiful girls in the world. But the problem is that you're working with Zabuza. As you might know my name is Naruto." said Naruto whiled looking at her. She blushed at the remark but quickly regained her composure. "If you know that I'm working with him then don't hit on me. And my name is Haku if you need to know." She said as she pulled out some senbon needles.

Naruto quickly got up and surprised her. She threw the senbon needles at him but he moved so they wouldn't hit any vital spots. He pinned her hands against the tree with his. And he pinned her legs by putting one foot against them.

"Before I get knocked out I'll give you two presents." He said as he smiled. "What are you talking…" She didn't get to finish because his lips met hers. She went wide-eyed and tried to break the kiss. He broke it for her.

"What the hell pervert. Taking advantage of me." She yelled but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "Well I wanted to do that because I probably won't get to do it later. And since I won't have anything to identify you by…" he said as he brought his head to her neck and bit it. "EEEK!" Haku yelped. She moaned just a little but noticed the pressure on her neck stopped. He was knocked out form the poison in the senbon needles.

She pushed him off while looking at the big red mark on her neck. "A pervert took my first kiss." She muttered to herself. She looked at him again. "At least he was hot." She said as she put on her mask.

Naruto woke up in a white room that looked like a normal apartment room. "Guess I'm not in a hospital." He said to himself. He walked outside of the room and saw a woman with blue hair washing dishes. He walked over to her and asked. "How long have I been out?" The woman turned to him and got a glad look on her face.

"Oh your finally awake. You've been out cold for about a week now." Said the woman.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and saw something he loved. A girl with nice curves. He smiled a perverted smile and the woman got a confused look on her face. "Hi my names Naruto. What's yours?" he asked with a wink. The woman blushed.

"Well I'm Tsunami. It's nice to meet you." Said Tsunami.

Just then a kid came out and said. "Mother I'm going out for a walk OK." Said the young boy. "OK Inari. Just come back shortly." Tsunami said while getting back to washing dishes. "OK mother." And with that Inari left without even noticing Naruto.

There was a short silence and Naruto decided to break it. "So why does a young beautiful woman like you have a kid?" Asked Naruto while smiling. Tsunami blushed. "Well you see…" Tsunami told her life story and everything that happened to Inari, her, and Tazuna. When she was done. Naruto went to go take a shower. Right when he got in the shower Inari came running in panting.

"Mother! A lot of Gatou's men are heading this way! We need to get out of here!" Yelled Inari. "What? Ok let's go. Naruto-kun c'mon!" yelled Tsunami as she grabbed Inari. _'Naruto-kun' _Inari at the same time. They were about to exit the house when Gatou's men burst in through the door.

"Were do you think your going?" said the man in the middle. They tied up Tsunami and Inari to a post.

"Gatou only wants the boy. The woman is no use to us." Said one of the men as he lifted up his sword to her neck.

(Inari's POV)

"No!" yelled Inari. He blinked and heard a sickening sound of flesh being cut. "Mother?" Inari asked to himself. He opened his eyes and saw the man who was going to kill his mother, dead on the floor. And before that stood a boy with a sword in his hand. It was Naruto. Inari watched as Naruto charged at the men.

(Naruto's POV)

He had just heard a scream from down stairs. He put on his clothes and took out a scroll. He put the scroll in an indent in his gauntlet.

"Fumetsu Heijin." He whispered. The scroll melted into his gauntlet. The gauntlet grew a slot in it that looked like a sword could fit into it. He snuck downstairs and found Tsunami about to be killed by a man holding a blade to her neck. He took his left hand and put it over his right gauntlet and slid it over. "Anrokku." He whispered as he snuck up behind the man. A blade made out of chakra popped out of the slit and he slashed at the man's neck. The man's head came off and he got sprayed by blood.

'_This was my favorite jacket to.' _ He thought to himself as he turned to face the other men. He dashed at the men and he slashed at the first one. He cut the man in half. He went through the rest of the men in a similar fashion. When he was done he turned to Tsunami who was crying and Inari who were staring wide-eyed at him.

(Regular POV)

He used the blade to cut the ropes loose. He went up to Tsunami and hugged her. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But you're safe now. You and Inari won't be getting hurt okay." He kissed her on the forehead and then got up. He turned to Inari. "Good job warning your mom kid. You may have done it late but still good job. I'm gonna go and kill this Gatou man and then everything will be alright." He said as he turned the other way.

"You can't take him on he has to many men. You can't win. You're going to die." Said Inari while looking down. "Hey kid how do you know? If I don't try I won't know. If I don't do something who will? I'm gonna go kill him. And you rally up the villagers to help you fight ok. If you fight together you can get him." He said as he disappeared.

(At The Bridge.)

"This is your time Zabuza. You die here and now." Said Kakashi as he charged at Zabuza with his chidori. Just before Kakashi was going to hit Zabuza, Haku got in the way. Zabuza stared wide-eyed. He tried to push her out of the way but Kakashi's dog's kept him form doing it.

"Zabuza…I wish I could stay with you longer." She said to herself. She closed her eyes readying for death.

"Wish granted Haku." Came a voice that was familiar voice. She opened her eyes and found Naruto standing in front of her holding Kakashi's Chidori in his. His whole arm was bloody.

"Naruto…why?" asked Kakashi. "Because for one, he isn't our enemy anymore. Two, I want to go out on a date with Haku. And three… with an arm like this girls will have to feel sympathetic…Oh yeah and… OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Naruto yelled out in pain.

Everyone there sweat dropped. "Wait what do you mean I'm not your enemy anymore?" asked Zabuza. Naruto let go of Kakashi's hand and turned towards Zabuza and Haku. "Because I killed Gatou." He stated. "WHAT!" yelled Zabuza. "How am I supposed to get money now you little brat?" yelled Zabuza. Naruto took a huge bag out of nowhere and tossed it to Zabuza. "Come to Konoha and I'll give you the rest." Said Naruto. Zabuza and Haku opened the bag and there jaws dropped to the floor. It was filled with at least one hundred million ryo.

"W…Where did you get this.?" Asked Haku. "I got it from Gatou. He offered it for his life and I said yes. But I poisoned a kunai I put in him so he's dead." Answered Naruto with a smile. Zabuza and Haku looked at each other. "You got a deal." Said Zabuza and Haku in unison.

"Naruto what makes you think they could come to Konoha with us?" asked Kakashi. "Because Ojiisan owes me a favor." Answered Naruto. "We'll see." Said Kakashi. There was a short silence when they heard a scream.

"NO! Sasuke-kun…" screamed Sakura. Naruto ran there to see what happened and Haku looked down to the ground and laughed.

When Naruto got there he saw Sakura crying over a dead Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura… What happened?" asked Naruto. Sakura ran over to him and hugged him.

"Naruto… He's dead. Sasuke-kun is dead." She cried. Naruto looked at the lifeless corpse of Sasuke and smiled. "Sakura as much as I'd like to take advantage of this to make you mine… The ways of the heart have a way of making things work out and eventually you'll be mine." Said Naruto with a smile. Sakura just looked at him confused. "Look at Sasuke." He stated.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw his chest moving up and down. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled out as she ran over to him. After that they went to a festival for celebration of Wave Country being free from Gatou and the completion of the bridge.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku were at the festival in a ramen shop.

"Naruto you eat to much ramen." Said Sakura as Naruto finished his twentieth bowl.

"I don't see your point Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as he finished his twenty-fifth bowl.

"Dobe… Sakura's right. Let's go this is getting boring watching him eat." Said Sasuke as he got up. "Yeah." Said Sakura. "But guys I'm still hungry."

"Naruto-kun if we leave now… I'll let you… continue were we left off when we first met." Haku said as she looked at the ground blushing. Naruto's head instantly perked up. "OK Haku-chan!" and with that Naruto grabbed Haku and dragged her back to Tazuna's house.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Said Sakura. "Only Kami-sama knows." Said Sasuke.

Notes 

**Sorry I haven't updated like I said earlier 8th grade sucks.**

**So what do you think of Haku as a girl huh.**

**And I decided this is gonna be a Naruto/Harem but it's gonna work slowly with certain girls.**

**And who do you think I should make his first girlfriend. Haku, Kanami, or both!  **

**I hope you like this chapter. **


	5. Yeah

**Sorry guys. Once again this isn't an update. I can't think of anything for this story. My mind is killing me over it. I just lost inspiration to write it. I'm gonna try my hardest to get my brain up and going and not think about my other stories or porn, and instead try to get myself to actually think about this one. Sorry but I might discontinue this. If I can't write another chapter in a month then I will discontinue this story. If I do discontinue it then if you're a good author you can pick up the story or something I guess…**


	6. Holy Crap an Actual Chapter

True Strength 5

And a disclaimer for all my stories. I don't own anything about Naruto. Until I revive Team Clover and make a Naruto game. Then I will own 2.3 of Naruto. I think…jk…ish.

Naruto and his team were traveling back from Wave Country with Haku and Zabuza. They were traveling in a rather large caravan back home courtesy of Tazuna. Zabuza, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were riding in the front of the caravan. Haku had sealed her and Naruto within the back with an ice wall.

"And you don't need to know any more you little perverts. And don't get any naughty ideas okay." the author says as he continues typing.

The team arrived at Konoha and reported to the Hokages office. Naruto stood there explaining why Sarutobi should let Haku and Zabuza stay in Konoha. He through a triumphant fight that I shall put into a rhyming form because I can.

Twas the night Team 7 arrived in Konoha, tis it be silent all through the night.

In the Hokages office there stood a furious fight.

Standing there was Naruto who was arguing all day.

Trying to keep Sarutobi's attempts at getting rid of Haku and Zabuza at bay.

Although his attempts were futile, he still stood proud.

"Pleeaaase let them stay! I'll only charge them rent!" laying on the floor Naruto cried aloud.

"No Naruto I can't. Their missing-nins I might as well kill them and have them buried."

'EUREKA! This was his last chance too keep them here. "ME AND HAKU-CHAN ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Everybody in the room jaws fell to the floor, eyes filled with shock.

Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Sasuke's jaws were still on the floor, eyes still each as big as a clock.

As Naruto walked off with Haku in his arms. As a girl with envy burning in her eyes stood in her shop doorway watching from the sidelines.

**Icharaku's Ramen**

"Now that me and you are officially married what are we going to do Haku-chan?" Naruto asked as he slurped his ramen. Haku looked at him with a smile which turned into a serious face.

"Naruto-kun…you have to tell me…did you do that just so I could stay here…or did you do it because…" Haku said as she looked down at the counter top.

"Because what Haku-chan?" Naruto asked as he finished his twentieth bowl of ramen.

"Did you just do it because you just want me as a booty call?" Haku asked as she looked down at her ramen blushing. Naruto spat out his three hundredth bowl of ramen.

"HAKU-CHAN!…I did it because I do love you. If you think that I did it because I just wanted someone to make out with I would have hooked up with every single girl I dated before that. I do love you. Your what I always wanted in a girl. Strong, smart, hot, a kunzite, hot, big boobs, white panties, hot, big boo-" Naruto almost finished as Haku put her hand over his mouth.

"Ok I get it. Geez…" Haku said as she pulled her hand off of her husband's mouth and heard the words, 'Big, beautiful, boobs' which made her eyes twitch. She was going to hit Naruto across the head but he wasn't there. She looked for Naruto but she couldn't find him. Then out of no where a she heard "**DANCHAKU RENDAN**!" She began to panic and dashed towards the area of the explosion with her senbon needles ready.

**2 minutes ago…**

Naruto was talking about why he liked Haku and his ears twitched.

"NARUTO-KUN! HELP!" screamed out a very familiar voice.

"Kanami-chan?" Naruto said to himself questioningly. He dashed in the way of the scream leaving Haku all alone.

He arrived in a nearby forest and found a very large man holding _his _Kanami against a tree.

"Common baby…just open up your mouth." the large man whispered. Naruto was getting angry but then the man did something that just demolished Naruto's attitude. The man kissed Kanami. _HIS_ Kanami-chan. Naruto rammed his fist into the mans head, sending him up in the air.

"Naruto-kun?" Kanami said questioningly. She watched as her knight in shining armor proceeded to beat the living crap out of the large man who kissed her.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the man and plunged his fist into the mans spleen. Then Naruto's gauntlets began glowing a slight bluish color. The man was sent flying into a tree, which was sent tumbling down from the force of the punch that sent the man flying. The man began to fall down to the earth but Naruto was already there. The mans spine fell onto Naruto's fist and a large cracking sound was heard. The man cried out in horror as Naruto sent him flying back into the air. The man began his descent again but Naruto kicked him into the air.

'_Right punch. Left kick. Right uppercut. Scissor kick. Swallow kick. Demon punch. Dragon Danchaku!'_ Naruto thought as he drove his fist through the mans stomach.

"**Danchaku Rendan**!" Naruto yelled out as the man fell to the ground, dead. Kanami ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun! You saved me!" Kanami said as she kissed Naruto. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds but…

"NARUTO!" Haku yelled out enraged. "Who is this?!" she yelled out as Naruto began to sweat.

"Haku-chan this is Kanami-chan. Kanami-chan this is my fiancé." Naruto said nervously as Kanami looked at Naruto with anger in her eyes.

"What?" Kanami said with anger in her voice.

'_Oh crap…' _Naruto thought as his Haku-chan and Kanami-chan waited for a explanation.

**Notes.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**I wrote this in like thirty minutes so it might not be as good as usual.**

**So yeah. I finally decided the pairings.**

**Naru/Harem of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ten-Ten, Kanami, Haku, and Tayuya.**

**Iruka/Anko**

**Kurenai/Asuma**

**Please tell me who I should pair Kazama up with.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
